


Staying afloat

by BHP



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHP/pseuds/BHP
Summary: Higgins was the first to offer to help Magnum in the season 1 finale. How did that happen?





	Staying afloat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of missing scenes and a post-episode tag for episode 19, 'Blood in the water'.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply – I don’t own the show or the characters, only the words on this page. As always, I’d love to hear what you think.  
> This is also posted on FFNet.

Cold.

That was all she could feel. Hawaii was supposed to be warm, and she had to admit that for the most part, the islands lived up to their reputation. But no-one had ever suggested that she spend the better part of a day floating and swimming in the Pacific. And now she knew why they hadn’t: it was too damned cold.

Magnum was still standing next to her, arms wrapped gently around her, offering her his warmth while they waited for Rick and TC to get the TR Belle close enough to lift them off their currently-sinking ship. Now that she could see rescue, almost close enough to touch, she found she’d lost all the energy she’d been trying to convince herself that she had. The energy she’d been trying to conserve, so that she could be of some use while they were stranded.

The thought of moving was horrifying, but she braced herself for the effort. She was not weak and helpless, and under no circumstances would she appear that way.

Moments later, Rick manoeuvred Robin’s boat so that TC could reach them from the stern. His strong hands reached out to her and she forced herself to pull away from Magnum’s warmth and stand on her own. But before she needed to step across the gap between the vessels, Magnum was at her side. He held out one arm to her and offered his strength.

“Let me do the work for you, Higgins. I don’t want you to start bleeding badly again.”

The concern in his voice was almost her undoing. She balanced on her toes, then let the ship’s movement and Magnum’s steady hand guide her into TC’s grip. The tall man lifted her across the gap as though she weighed less than a feather, setting her gently back on her feet before reaching back across the gap to yank Magnum across as well.

She felt both men hovering behind her as she slowly pulled herself, one-handed, up to the main deck of the boat, smiling at the sight of Rick playing captain while looking over his shoulder to check on the progress of the rescue. He met her gaze and smiled, relief and friendship clear in his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back defiantly. She was not going to act like some helpless damsel in distress. No matter how she felt, or how much she might wish that someone else could simply handle everything for her.

Rick tipped his head sideways, and she knew that he had just read the look on her face with ease. His grin confirmed her thoughts and she couldn’t help the tiny shrug of her shoulders. And the slightly rueful grin she shared with him in return. She still hadn’t worked out why he considered himself the weakest link in Magnum’s group of friends, but she understood the feeling – especially now, when she was actually the weakest link on board.

She let herself drop onto a cushioned bench, and felt everything around her go slightly fuzzy. The climb had made her dizzy and she felt out of breath. Her eyes and head ached, mercilessly, and she let her eyes fall shut as she leaned back.

Moments later, Magnum’s voice sounded in front of her.  
“Higgins, take this.”  
She forced herself upright and opened her eyes to find a bottle of water hovering in front of her, top already twisted off.  
“Slowly.” Magnum waited until she had a grip on the bottle and had taken her first cautious sip before twisting the top off another bottle for himself. She concentrated on the weight of the bottle in her hand, slowly taking more mouthfuls, until the bottle was almost empty. Who would have thought that simple water could taste so wonderful? She closed her eyes again to savour the taste.

“Rick, let me take over there.” Magnum’s voice was urgent, but she couldn’t find the energy to care.  
“Sure, bud.” Rick was all business now.  
“Look her over for me, please.”

Higgins wondered who Magnum was talking about. There couldn’t be anything wrong with the TR Belle; the vessel was new and everything was in good condition.

“They shot her before they left us for dead.” There was an undertone of anger there. And something else too, when Magnum spoke to Rick again.  
“And she stopped breathing just before we made it to that atoll you found us on.”  
Oh. Magnum was talking about her. Her mind wandered again, avoiding the pain that was starting to spark in her arm as she slowly lost the ocean chill from her skin.

Then she sensed movement in front of her and forced her eyes open. Rick was kneeling on one knee in front of her, TC at his side with one of the largest medical kits she’d ever seen. Magnum and his friends really took the idea of being prepared to new lengths.

“Higgins, you with me?” Rick’s gentle question brought her attention back to him.  
“Of course. Where else would I be?” Even to her ears, the response sounded slow.  
“Good.” Rick dug into the kit and pulled out scissors.  
“I’m just going to take a look at this arm for you, okay.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Not really, Higgy. So how about you just indulge me.” Rick sounded faintly amused and TC’s low chuckle confirmed it.  
“If I must.” She was aiming for slightly aloof, but had a feeling that she’d missed the mark by miles.

Then warm, caring hands cut the bloodied makeshift bandage from her arm. She heard the quiet muttering between Rick and TC, but paid no heed to the words, letting the sound simply wash over her. Something warm wrapped tightly around her arm again, and she twitched against the pain.

“Sorry, Higgy, but this needs to be tight. The bullet’s still in there, and you’re still bleeding.”  
“S’okay.” What on earth was wrong with her? When had she started talking like that?

A soft weight settled around her shoulders and she realised that TC had found a blanket for her. The man was a saint. She snuggled herself deeper into the soft warmth, and TC’s voice penetrated the fog around her.  
“That’s it, Higgins. You just sit there and get warm.”

She could hear movement near her again, but decided that it would take too much effort to open her eyes to see what was going on. She was surrounded by friends, and there was no need to worry, so she let everything float by. Until she felt a weight settle on the bench next to her.

Her eyes opened enough to recognise Magnum, still shirtless and damp. Rick was back at the wheel, taking the vessel back to shore. He was talking on his phone at the same time, and Higgins caught enough of the conversation to know that he was speaking to Kumu.

TC was on the yacht’s radio, and she heard Katsumoto’s name and realised that he was reporting what had happened.

But Magnum’s focus was solely on her. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. He looked concerned, worried even. She wanted to reassure him, but he shushed her before she could speak.

“Not now, Higgins. We should be docked in less than half an hour.” His arms tightened for a second, then relaxed. An odd look crossed his face, and she knew that she would spend hours later trying to parse the meaning from it.  
“You’re still cold. Just try to warm up.”  
“You’re cold too.” She managed to get the sentence out, inordinately proud of herself for stringing together a coherent set of words.  
“I’m fine.” He shook his head slightly. “Let’s just worry about you now, okay?”  
“No.” She tried to push herself upright, but he simply pulled her back in. “You need to let Rick look at you too.”  
“Later.” He shot a quelling look at Rick, who had pulled around sharply at her statement. “I’m not hurt, okay. Let’s just focus on you.”  
“Later.” Her tone was definite, and she caught Rick’s eye. He nodded once and she let it slide, sure now that Rick would check on Magnum later, whether he objected or not. 

The man might think he was invincible, but she knew better. He was strong, but the façade wasn’t impenetrable. After Hannah, she’d seen through it for a moment. Long enough to be sure that he was more vulnerable than he liked to think.

Today, he’d been in the ocean as long as she had, he’d kept her going when she flagged, and he’d saved her from drowning when she’d lost the strength to keep swimming. He had saved her life. Then he’d been in a hard, physical fight with the two goons who’d come back to kill them. There was no way he hadn’t been affected, hadn’t been hurt in some way.

A few seconds later, TC stepped over and draped a second blanket across Magnum’s shoulders. Magnum nodded in thanks, then tugged the ends of the blanket so that they draped partly over her shoulders as well.

“That was to warm you up, man.” TC’s voice rumbled out.  
“I know, but she needs it more.” Magnum sounded totally focused on her, totally unconcerned about himself. She thought of the conversation she’d had with Katsumoto after Hannah had shot Magnum, and realised that between them they’d barely scratched the surface of his need to help other people at his own expense. 

But now was not the time to try to solve his issues. She didn’t even have the ability to make him take his blanket back, so there was no chance of getting him to think about looking after himself. But she made a mental note to take him to task for it later, when she was back at full strength. If it came to it, she’d get the lads to hold him down until she could make him see sense. The image of Zeus and Apollo forcing Magnum to look after himself put a grin on her face.

“You okay, Higgins?” The concern was back, stronger.  
She nodded.  
“That’s a weird little grin on your face.”  
She couldn’t hold in the giggle, and she felt his arms tighten around her.  
“Rick, how much longer?” Concern had escalated to worry. “She’s not making sense.”  
“Ten minutes. Maybe less.” Rick’s voice was steady, and she could feel Magnum calm as his friend spoke.  
“Katsumoto’s meeting us at the dock. He’s bringing EMTs as well.” Higgins felt more of the tension bleed from Magnum’s muscles at TC’s comment.

“I’m fine.” She forced the words out, looking him in the eye to prove it. “I just thought of something funny, that’s all.”  
“If you say so, Higgy.” The quiet words drifted gently to her, as she let herself rest against him.

She’d not had someone to lean on since Richard, and she missed knowing that someone would be there if she needed them. She missed the certainty of having someone she could call if she needed help. It was sometimes exhausting to be the person who had to keep everything together, all the time. She’d left all her friends behind when she’d moved to Hawaii, and even if she hadn’t, being disavowed had cut her off from most of the people she’d known well enough to rely on.

But for the moment, she had someone to lean on, to share the weight, to help carry her when she felt too far gone to manage alone. She knew it would never last; experience had taught her that nothing good ever seemed to survive. But still …

“Five minutes.” She murmured quietly, and rested her head on his shoulder. “Just five minutes.”  
She let herself drift then, taking in the whisper-soft words he murmured to her.  
“As long as you need, Juliet. Always.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnum shifted slightly so that he could pull the edge of his blanket tighter in around Higgins. The almost empty bottle of water dangled from her lax fingers and he gently pulled it out of her hand and wedged it between his hip and the back of the bench. She didn’t need it to spill on her now, not when she was just starting to warm up again.

He made sure not to touch her injured arm as he shifted to look ahead of the boat. He could see the dock in the distance now, and sighed in relief. Rick had done a good job on Juliet’s arm, he knew that without even having to look at the bandage. Rick had been a good field medic before he’d met Nuzo, and he’d managed to pick up even more skills from their late friend. But they all knew that he couldn’t do any more than he already had, now that they were civilians again. For some reason, doctors tended to get annoyed when people without medical qualifications removed bullets and sutured wounds.

But Rick’s skills not withstanding, Higgins still had a bullet in her arm. And she was still bleeding, albeit only sluggishly now. Every drop of blood she’d lost today had made him feel helpless. Inept. Useless. 

And when she’d stopped breathing, he felt himself hanging by a fingertip over an abyss of panic and doubt. Why could he never save the people he cared about? He hadn’t been able to save his friends from the camp. He hadn’t been able to save Nuzo months ago. For weeks after Nuzo died, all he’d been able to see at night had been the blood all over the back of the ambulance where they’d found Nuzo’s body. And somehow, today, when Juliet had stopped breathing, he’d been right back at the door of that ambulance. Looking at the body of another lost friend.

The relief he’d felt when she started breathing again had been the only thing that kept the panic from taking over. She’d needed food, warmth, rescue. And he’d made it his mission to provide what he could, do what was possible. He’d succeeded, for the most part. And at least keeping busy had calmed the panic. Although he could admit that her help at the end had certainly made it easier to take down two armed and well-rested men. She’d probably never let him live it down.

He looked down at her then, and smiled. If that was the price of having her alive, and still his friend, he’d pay it without a second thought.

The tone of the motors changed, slowing to barely above an idle, and he looked up to see the dock right ahead of them. He straightened up, keeping a steadying arm around Higgins.

“Higgins.” He spoke softly, repeating her name again until she opened her eyes.

“We’re about to dock.” He supported her as she shifted to sit upright again. “Katsumoto brought the EMTs to get you to the hospital.”

The disgusted look on her face made him laugh.

“You know you have to go. There’s still a bullet in your arm.”  
“I can take it out myself.”

He remembered her removing the bullet from Ian Pryce’s leg with nothing more than a household knife, and acknowledged her statement with a nod.

“But you’re not going to. And you’re going to do whatever the doctors tell you to do when they’ve removed it for you.”  
“You don’t.” The mutter was mutinous, along with the glare.  
“You’re not me.” Magnum chuckled quietly. “From what I’ve seen, you’ve probably got more sense when it comes to looking after yourself.”  
“Bold of you to admit it.” The look she shot him said that she’d remember that admission in the future, and no doubt use it against him at some point.  
“I didn’t admit anything.” Magnum shrugged. “Must be blood loss, making you hallucinate.”

Higgins swatted his arm with her right hand, just hard enough to sting. He grabbed her hand and used his grip to ease her to her feet. Moments later, he was guiding her off the boat and onto solid ground again.

Katsumoto met them at the edge of the quay. He took one look at Higgins, and directed his first question to Magnum.  
“What happened to her?”  
“She took a bullet in the arm, and then spent the day in the Pacific.” Magnum’s answer was short and factual, but the undertone of banked rage was clear.  
“She’s right here, you know.” Higgins spoke up, but the two men shared a glance that made it clear where they both stood on the subject.  
“The men who did it?” Katsumoto didn’t look overly concerned about their health, which Magnum thought was a good thing.  
“Let’s just say, they won’t be doing this again.”  
“Good.”

Stepping back, Katsumoto waved the EMTs toward Higgins, waiting until they’d settled her on a gurney before trying to get Magnum’s attention back on other matters. That took longer than he’d hoped, because Magnum watched the whole process with an eagle eye, struggling to contain his laughter when Higgins firmly laid down the law on how she was willing to be transported to the hospital.

When the ambulance doors closed, Magnum finally turned his attention back to Katsumoto.

“You want my statement now, or at the station?” The question was aimed at the detective, but Magnum’s gaze was still fixed on the ambulance, watching it until it turned a corner and disappeared from view.

“I think it can wait until you’ve been checked over and found some dry clothes.” The comment was dry, the undertone of humour unexpected.

Magnum grinned briefly, meeting Katsumoto’s eyes and seeing the honest concern reflected there. He knew that the other man still found him a nuisance, but they’d made some progress towards friendship in the last few weeks. Solving a murder together had changed a few things for the better in their relationship.

“I’m fine.” Magnum nodded towards Rick and TC. “And I’m sure they’ve got some dry clothes for me. We’ll follow you to the precinct?”

Rick and TC nodded at that, and headed towards the car. Magnum waited a moment for Katsumoto’s agreement, then headed after his friends.

A glance back showed Katsumoto watching him, an exasperated expression on his face. Maybe they’d made progress, but clearly he could still irritate the man very easily. But with Higgins on her way to proper medical care, he didn’t really care right now.

TC had pulled some dry clothes out of a bag in the car and offered them to Magnum, who used the scant privacy provided by the open car doors to strip off his still-damp clothes and replace them. He finished pulling the shirt over his head, and found Rick observing him closely.

“I’m fine, Rick. Stop looking at me like that.”  
“You’re not fine.” Rick’s voice was sharp with concern. “I can see at least one deep-looking scratch that needs to be cleaned properly and a bunch of bruises that could mean something serious.”  
“So, you can look at them later.” Magnum shrugged one shoulder, unconcerned.  
“I’ve seen that look before, buddy.” Rick planted himself in front of Magnum and laid a hand on his arm. “You think I’ll forget, or let it slide. Not this time.”  
“After the look Higgins gave you, I know you won’t let it go.” Magnum grinned at Rick then. “She has you scared, doesn’t she?”  
“Like you’re not right there with me.” Rick’s retort cut way too close to home, and had them all laughing.

“Or you could just see a doctor.” TC spoke then, tone firm and unyielding.  
“I don’t need a doctor.” Magnum shook his head. “What’s he going to tell me, anyway? Drink more water? Get some sleep? Put some aloe vera on the sunburn?”  
TC couldn’t help the snort of laughter, and even Rick joined in.  
“I know. But you were out there as long as Higgins.” Rick was quietly convincing. “And then you had to fight those two guys.”  
“You think I can’t handle myself?”  
“Not what we’re saying, brother.” TC shook his head. “We know you can.”  
“What we’re saying, Thomas,” Rick broke in, “is that you may be distracted by what happened to Higgins.”  
“Distracted?”  
“Would you prefer worried, or scared?” Rick always managed to get to the heart of things, and Magnum knew when he was cornered.  
“She’s not Nuzo.” Rick’s voice had turned gentle now. “You saved her.”  
“And she’s going to be just fine.” TC was definite.  
“I know that, I do.” Magnum finally admitted his worry to himself. “I just …”  
“You need to be sure.” Rick nodded in agreement. “We all do.”

“We’ll make you a deal.” TC offered. “You let Rick look you over, and you see a real doctor if he thinks you need one.”  
“What do I get out of this deal?” Magnum shot back. “Sounds a bit one-sided to me.”  
“We don’t rat you out to Higgins for not seeing a real doctor.” TC laughed as he said it.  
“And we’ll help you sneak into the hospital tonight.” Rick’s answer was a simple statement of fact.

Magnum stopped dead at that. Sometimes, he forgot how well his friends knew him. How well they understood his need to make sure that everyone was okay, regardless of the consequences to himself.

“Okay, you win.” Magnum shared a smile with both men, then carried on. “But let’s get Katsumoto’s end of this sorted out first.”

Rick and TC shared a look, and Magnum read it easily.

“I swear, guys, I really am fine. Minor aches and pains, at most.” Magnum was sincere.

“Okay.” Rick conceded. “But straight back to the estate after seeing Katsumoto.”

“Or all bets are off.” TC laid down the law, and Magnum nodded his acceptance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours later, Magnum pulled himself slowly out of the car with a grimace. The bruises were now aching in time with his heartbeat. And the sting from the scratch across his back that he’d picked up during that final fight with the hijackers was a continual low-grade pain. He knew already that Rick wasn’t going to be happy when he got a proper look at the damage, but he’d survived Rick yelling at him before. He’d make it through this round of temper easily enough.

But he’d dearly love to forget the physical check-up he agreed to let Rick do, and just go to sleep instead. A few hours of sleep before spending the night at the hospital would make all the difference to how he felt right now. Swimming and floating for hours had made all his muscles ache, and the deep fatigue under that would take a few days to fade. There’d been a time when he’d have been able to shrug off a day like today with a couple of hours sleep and a meal. But that had been years ago, when he and Nuzo had been fresh out of training. Times and circumstances had changed radically, and so had he.

But everything would have to wait for a while longer. Kumu rushed out of the main house to meet them, her arrival so quick that Magnum knew she must have been watching the monitors for their car to appear.

Moments later, she’d folded him into a quick hug. Stepping back, she looked him over with a critical eye.

“Rick said you were both okay.” She tilted her head sideways, then turned her glare on Rick. “Did you lie to me?”  
“No, Kumu.” Magnum drew her attention back to himself. “Higgins is fine. They took her to the hospital straight from the dock. And she was telling the EMTs what to do as they transported her. She’s fine.”

“I know that.” Kumu was blunt. “Detective Katsumoto called to tell me which hospital they were going to take her to when you docked, and I made sure I was waiting when the ambulance arrived.”

The three men all stopped in their tracks and turned matching stares on Kumu. Magnum finally dared to break the silence.  
“And?”  
“And Juliet will be fine. The doctors told me that I shouldn’t stay, as she won’t be in a room until just before visiting hours tonight.”  
“So she’s spending the night?” Rick’s question was disbelieving.  
“Not by choice.” Kumu couldn’t help the laugh. “She made it quite clear that she had no intention of staying.”  
“But she’s still there.” TC tipped his head in a question to Kumu.  
“The doctor insisted on antibiotics for the bullet wound.” Kumu’s voice caught for a second, then strengthened. “And they were quite clear that almost drowning and then not breathing on your own does not get you a same-day discharge.”

“That’s good.” Magnum’s relief filled the words. “She needs a proper doctor to look after her.”  
“Thomas.” Rick’s warning was clear.  
“You did the best you could, brother.” TC cut in. “And your best was more than good enough.”  
“Right.” Rick agreed. “If it weren’t for you, she wouldn’t be trying to tell the doctors how to do their jobs, would she?”  
“I guess not.” Magnum admitted. “I just wish I could have done … something … more.”

“That’s all well and good.” Kumu gave him a serious once-over, followed by the stern look she saved for over-energetic children on tours of the estate. “But I have to say that, right now, you don’t look so good to me.”  
“I’m fine, Kumu, really. Just a bit tired, is all.”  
“We stopped at the precinct first.” Rick chipped in. “Thomas wanted to get all Katsumoto’s paperwork done.”  
“It could have waited.” Kumu stated. “You should have seen a doctor, not a detective.”  
“We know.” TC confirmed. “But we made a deal with him, to get checked out now.”  
Kumu turned to look at both Rick and TC, her gaze searching. Moments later, she nodded decisively.  
“See that you do, young man.” Kumu shook her head then. “I know all about the last time you didn’t see a doctor.”  
“What do you mean?” Rick’s question was immediate.  
“He got hit over the head a couple of weeks ago. Knocked him out cold.”  
“When was this?” Rick’s concern was obvious.  
“When the dogs found that body in the forest.” Kumu answered, just as Magnum said, “Stanley Tak’s murder.”  
“Why is this the first we’re hearing about this?” Rick turned the sharp edge of his fear on Thomas.  
“Because Higgins woke me up every hour, on the hour, all night.” Magnum’s answer was dry. “Trust me, there was nothing wrong with me.”  
“Well, I guess that’s true.” TC admitted. “You wouldn’t be able to get anything past her.”  
“See.” Magnum told Rick. “I was fine, then. Except for a lack of sleep. And I’m fine now.”  
“And you’re not getting anything past me, either.” Kumu brought the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Shall I call the doctor, or will one of you?”  
The look of panic on Magnum’s face was priceless. For a moment, Rick was tempted to let Kumu call a doctor. That would teach Thomas not to mention a concussion to him and TC. But a deal was a deal, and they’d made a deal with Thomas.  
“No. But thanks, Kumu.” Rick patted her shoulder. “We’re already sorted for medical care. Honest.”  
Kumu graced them all with a doubtful look.

“Well, okay.” Then she smiled and said, “I promised Juliet that I would get some things together for her, for tomorrow. They said she could probably come home in the morning.”  
“That’s great, Kumu. Would you like me to take them to her?” Magnum returned the smile, and carried on. “I’ll go visit her later, see how she’s doing.”  
“I’ll leave the bag in her office.” Kumu turned to go, then stopped for a moment. “I’m very glad that you’re both okay.”  
“So am I, Kumu.” The raw honesty in that comment was enough to make the older woman turn around and hug him again before hurrying into the house, her eyes suspiciously damp.

“Okay.” Magnum sighed tiredly. “Let’s get this over with.”  
Rick and TC paced him, one each side, until they were inside the guest house and Magnum had dropped heavily onto the couch. Then TC was easing his shirt off, while Rick opened the medical kit and started digging out supplies.

Thomas knew already that there’d be no stopping Rick once he got started, so he eased forward until he was perched on the front edge of the cushion. TC would keep him upright if he started to list sideways, so he simply sat patiently while Rick eyed the bruises.

The patience turned to winces and hisses as Rick gently felt his way across every bruise on his chest, checking for depressions in his ribs. Finally satisfied that nothing was broken, Rick moved on to the bruises lower down, feeling for any obvious signs of internal bleeding. Satisfied again that the bruises really were nothing more than that, Rick dug out a bottle of disinfectant.

“Turn sideways for me, Thomas.”  
“Do I have to?” The last thing Magnum wanted to do was move. Now that he’d finally let himself come to a halt, he wanted nothing more than to stay exactly where he was. Maybe lie down right there on the couch and go to sleep.  
“Yes, you do.” Rick’s amusement was clear. “I need to see that scratch.”  
“Okay, then.” Magnum sighed heavily and pushed himself around on the cushion.

The low whistle Rick let out was his first clue that the scrape might be worse than he’d thought. He turned his head to try to get a look, but was stopped by TC, who held his shoulders still.  
“Don’t move, brother.” The warning tone was firm. “Rick’s busy.”  
“I know. I just want to see.”  
“Not now, Thomas.” The slightly distracted tone of Rick’s voice caught Magnum’s attention and made him freeze in position. That tone usually meant that Rick was serious about whatever he was doing, and disturbing him wouldn’t end well for whoever interrupted.  
Seconds later, a sharp, pulling sensation had Magnum sucking in a sharp breath. He’d barely tamped down that pain when the biting sting of disinfectant covered the same area of his back.

That pulled a curse from him, along with a twitch that had TC grabbing for his shoulders again.  
“It’s okay, TC.” Magnum bit back another curse, and forced himself to relax. “Really. I won’t move again.”  
He felt Rick smoothing something across the burning stripe on his back, then a gentle hand pressed a dressing over the injury, and taped it down with quick, economical movements. Moments later, Rick was heading into the kitchen to clean up.

Magnum eased himself back onto the cushion, waiting for a stab of pain from the area on his back and pleased to find it remained a dull ache. He closed his eyes and tried to will the nagging headache to clear.

When Rick sat down next to him, he forced his eyes open, only to come face-to-face with a bottle of water and two white tablets resting on Rick’s palm.

“Really, Orville?”  
“Really, Thomas.” Rick stared him down until he swallowed the tablets down and finished most of the bottle of water.  
“Okay, let me have it.” Magnum waited for the usual tirade about learning to take better care of himself, only to be surprised by Rick’s silence.  
He watched Rick and TC share a look, then Rick spoke.  
“Not this time, Thomas.” Amusement filled his eyes at Magnum’s confusion. “We get it, okay? We’d probably have done the same thing if we’d been in your position.”  
“Trying to keep Higgins alive, stranded out there alone.” TC shook his head. “Man, I don’t know how you managed it. I don’t think I could have done it.”  
“I know I couldn’t.” Rick was certain.  
“You would have.” Magnum was certain. “If that was the only option, you’d have done it. Either of you.”

His two friends stared at him for a moment, taking in the certainty in that sentence. Rick shook his head slightly.  
“We’d have tried, Thomas. But I think you’re the only one who could have pulled today off.”  
“And walked away mostly in one piece.” TC added.

Then Rick reached over to the table and picked up the cloth there, showing Magnum a two-inch sliver of wood covered in blood.  
“This is what was stuck in the one end of that scratch on your back, Thomas.”  
“Ouch.” Magnum’s reply was toneless, and TC burst out laughing.  
“It’s a good thing that I know your tetanus shots are up-to-date, or you’d be on your way to a doctor right now.” Rick stated. “I’ve covered the whole area with antibiotic ointment and a dressing. It should be fine, but I’ll check it again tomorrow.”  
“And if you’re not happy, I’ll go to a doctor.” Magnum surprised both his friends with his comment. He grinned at catching them off-guard.  
“We made a deal, guys. As long as you keep your half, I’ll keep mine.”

TC headed into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. Rick packed away the medical kit, and paused to give Magnum a searching look.  
“Are you sure you want to spend the night at the hospital?” Rick tipped his head to the side, considering. “You look wiped out.”  
“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Magnum checked his watch and worked out travel times and visiting hours at the hospital, then leaned back against the cushions.  
“Wake me in two hours, okay?”  
“Okay, Thomas.”  
Rick and TC shared a smile then, watching Magnum close his eyes and relax into the cushions.  
“How’d I get so lucky … friends like you two.”

The quiet words caught them unaware, playing on emotions already stretched to breaking point by the day. Rick brushed suddenly shaking fingers across his eyes, looking up to see TC just as shattered as he felt. The taller man stared at Magnum for a moment, then rubbed a finger over his ring and nodded to Rick. Confirming again the promise they shared. Then TC gently draped a blanket over Magnum and settled into the nearby chair. Rick sat down across from him a moment later, absently rubbing a finger over the face of his ring as well.

Just under two hours later, the smell of fresh coffee insinuated itself into Magnum’s nightmares. He felt as tired as when he’d closed his eyes, and all he could recall were fragments of images, sensations, and emotions. The strongest impressions were of blood, pain and loss. One image, though, stayed clear. Nuzo as he’d last seen him, body crumpled in the back of an ambulance. Only now, that image was overlaid with a ghostly memory of Juliet – pale and still, not breathing. The sense of failure shocked him fully awake, tension and panic kicking his heart rate up before his eyes opened.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to think clearly, and recall the day’s events. The most important thing was that Higgins was alive, and safe. He opened his eyes to see TC watching him, the knowing look on his face almost too hard to face.

“She’s fine.” TC smiled then. “And we’re going to sneak you in, just like we promised.”  
Rick’s voice floated from behind him, reminding him again of what they’d told him at the dock.  
“Higgins isn’t Nuzo, Thomas.”  
“You guys know me too well.” Magnum shifted slightly, sucking in a sharp breath at the effort.

Movement came slowly, every muscle stiff and stubborn. A warm blanket slid from his shoulders as he forced himself upright, and he nodded his thanks to TC, who was holding a mug of coffee out to him.  
“Thanks, TC. For the coffee and the blanket.”  
“You’re welcome, brother.”

And that was wonder of it all, captured in one simple sentence. TC never said a thing he didn’t mean, and Magnum was grateful every day that he had TC for a friend. He wanted to say something, to make sure that TC understood, truly, just how valued he was, but the words just wouldn’t come to his still-sluggish mind.

While he was still trying to get his mind to co-operate, Rick moved around TC to address Magnum.

“Here you go.” Rick set a plate on the table in front of Magnum, and a simple sandwich had never looked so appealing.  
“We woke you half an hour early.” Rick admitted the infraction easily. “We figured you should eat and wash up before you go to see Higgins.”  
“I look that bad?” Magnum groused. He reached for the discarded shirt on the cushion next to him.  
“Well, maybe not.” TC joked. “But if you don’t find a different shirt, those nice doctors will see the blood on that one.”  
Magnum dropped the shirt at that comment.  
“And then they’ll never let you leave.” Rick snickered at the unimpressed look on Magnum’s face, then offered, “Shall I go find you another shirt?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll get one after I’ve eaten.” Magnum’s focus had moved to the sandwich now, and for the next few minutes, nothing was more important than making short work of the food.

It took TC’s strength to get him upright again, the bigger man supporting him to his feet with ease. Magnum could feel the weight of concern from both his friends, and hurried to reassure them.  
“I’m fine. Nothing a hot shower can’t fix.” Magnum headed for the bathroom, only to be stopped by Rick.  
“Hang on a second. Let me just cover that dressing for you.” Suiting actions to words, Rick quickly sealed the dressing with a waterproof cover. “I’ll peel that off when you’re done.”

Ten minutes later, Magnum admitted that he felt more human. He loved the sea, but getting rid of the last of the salt from his skin felt wonderful, while the heat had eased the worst stiffness from all his muscles.

Moving more easily, he headed back to Rick, carrying a clean shirt with him. He waited for the other man to peel the cover off the dressing, and then pulled the soft shirt over his head. He started hunting for the Ferrari key on the counter, only to find Rick waving it at him from across the room.  
“I don’t think so, Thomas.”  
“What?”  
“We’re not letting you drive.” Rick was genuinely concerned. “We were here for the last two hours, okay? You didn’t sleep well, and you’re probably as tired now as you were before.”  
“So?” Sometimes, Magnum just hated how observant Rick was.  
“So, we’ll take you there.” TC offered. “And then we’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, bright and early.”  
“Come on, guys, you don’t need to do that.” Magnum knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he had to try. “You need your sleep just as much.”  
“And we won’t sleep if we’re worrying about you.” Rick finished the argument.  
Magnum wanted to disagree, to insist that he was fine, but the open concern from both his friends was too hard to fight.  
“We’re doing this our way.” TC’s opinion was clear, and Magnum held his hands up in surrender.  
“Okay, okay. I give up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun had long set and the parking lot at the hospital was lit by circles of light from street lights and the hospital itself. Magnum eased himself out of the car, reaching behind him to grab the bag that Kumu had packed for Higgins. Rick and TC followed close behind as they headed to the well-lit entrance, doors sliding open to let them in.

A moment’s questioning at the main desk had Magnum indicating the elevator, and the three men travelled up to the correct floor in silence. As the doors opened, all three of them moved forward in step, laughing when they realised what they’d just done.

Rick headed over to the reception desk, only to find himself facing Annie again. A surprised smile lit her face, and she looked past him to see TC and Magnum. Her smile widened, and she nodded to them all, addressing her first words to Magnum.

“You’re looking much better than the last time I saw you.”  
“Thanks.” Magnum ducked his head, then grinned at her. “I’m certainly feeling much better.”  
“Can I help you with something?” Annie directed the question to Rick, who nodded.  
“We’re looking for our friend, Juliet Higgins?”  
“Oh, yes.” Annie blinked, then laughed. “She’s actually in the same room you visited the last time.”  
“Weird coincidence.” TC broke in.  
“It is, isn’t it?” Annie nodded. “She’s going to be just fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”  
“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.” Magnum’s relief was obvious.

Annie stared at them all for a moment, then made a show of checking one of the charts on the counter beside her.  
“We’ve scheduled one check-up during the night, which I’ll be doing just after midnight.” She smiled at Rick then and carried on. “You know the rules. Visiting hours end in thirty minutes.”  
“Thanks for the reminder, Annie.” Rick nodded and headed towards the room.  
“Good to know you’ll be checking on her in the night.” TC murmured quietly as he passed by the young nurse. They shared a quick look and Annie nodded.  
“I take my patient care very seriously.” Her black hair swung gently as she tipped her head to the side, green eyes locking onto TC’s face. “Whatever the patient needs. Like last time.”  
“I understand completely.” TC agreed. “Thanks, Annie.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Juliet Higgins was annoyed. She’d had no intention of spending the night in a hospital, of all places. The bullet had been removed from her arm, the wound sutured and dressed, and she was perfectly capable of following instructions and taking prescribed medication at home. There was absolutely no reason for her presence in this bed.

She shifted restlessly in the bed, itching for something to do. This kind of enforced relaxation was almost like torture to her; she much preferred to keep busy at the estate, or fill her free time with activities of her own choosing.

The IV site on her arm itched, and she made herself ignore the irritant. She knew that IV antibiotics were the most effective treatment for any infection she could have picked up from the bullet, or the ocean water, but knowing and accepting were two very different things.

How on earth was she supposed to make it through the night here? She could already tell that she wasn’t going to sleep well, if at all. There were too many voices outside the closed door, too many unexpected sounds and movements. Her senses were going to be on high alert all night. Right now, she wished that she’d just gone ahead and dug the bullet out of her arm herself. At least that way, she’d be at home in her own bed, with the lads for company. Zeus and Apollo were more than just watchdogs and companions; they were the added security measure that helped her relax enough to sleep deeply.

She shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position, but the sound of the door opening had her tensing, head snapping around to see who was there. Then she relaxed completely, smiling in genuine welcome at the sight of Magnum, TC and Rick.

“Hey, Higgy, how’re you doing?” Rick nodded at the bandage around her arm.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” Higgins wasn’t at all surprised at the response that garnered.  
“So fine that you’re spending the night.” TC’s amusement was clear.  
“Not my choice, I can assure you.” Higgins stated. “But someone was a little too free with details about my – condition – and the doctors here were quite definite.” She shot a sharp look at TC, who simply shrugged it off.  
“Sue me for being thorough.” TC’s comment drew a laugh from Rick.  
“I’d have done the same.” Rick admitted easily. “That’s what you do for ‘ohana.”

That silenced Higgins for a moment. She couldn’t help but think of how much her life had changed since she’d met Magnum and his friends. She’d been alone, cut off from all contact with colleagues and friends from her life before she’d been disavowed. She’d adapted to the situation because she’d had no choice. She could admit that now, just as she was forced to admit that the tentative friendships that she begun building with these three men had become something stronger over the last few months.

But family? And more than that – ‘ohana? Family by choice? And that Rick could say it so easily, so simply, and with full agreement from Magnum and TC?

She wondered how she had missed this development in the easy friendship they all shared. Then thinking back, she realised that she’d missed the signs because she wasn’t used to looking for those sorts of signals in her own life. They’d taken her side when Ian Pryce appeared, never questioning what she needed to do, and offering any help they could. Not to mention how much closer they’d all grown after Hannah had blown their lives apart in the space of two days.

She should have seen it. In her defence, though, she’d never had anyone simply open their lives to her and invite her in as these men had. Accept her as she was, accommodate her quirks, and take her side without question.

“Mark the day.” Magnum’s grin was kind, a counterpoint to his joking tone. “She’s speechless.”  
“I am not.” Higgins hit back. “Just considering implications, is all.”  
“Implications? Sounds scary.” Magnum sniped right back at her.  
“Well, I believe that TC’s sort of thoroughness should be a two-way street.” She turned a stern look on Rick.  
“I believe we had an agreement.”  
“We did.” Rick nodded. “And I held up my end.”  
“He did, I promise.” Magnum chipped in, and Higgins turned a searching look on him. He held still for a moment, then did a slow turn with his arms stretched out to the sides. “Happy?”  
“Is Rick happy?” The question made it clear that Magnum’s word alone wouldn’t be enough when it came to his health.  
“Mostly. I’ll check again tomorrow.” Rick laughed at the look on Magnum’s face. “Face it, Thomas, she knows you too well.”  
“You don’t have to enjoy this so much.” Magnum muttered, causing laughter to fill the room.

Higgins took the opportunity to shift again, still in search of a comfortable spot on the mattress. Magnum stepped closer and motioned towards the pillows behind her.  
“May I?”  
Higgins nodded and leaned forward. Magnum promptly shifted the pillows around slightly, then motioned for her to lean back again. The difference was noticeable, and she sighed gently.  
“Much better, thanks.”  
“Just relax, Higgy. We’ll keep you company for a bit.” The words were enough to convince her she could close her eyes for a few moments. She wasn’t aware of that moment leading her into the sleep she desperately needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ten minutes after Higgins fell asleep, Rick and TC gathered themselves to leave.  
“You sure you want to stay, Thomas?” Rick kept the question whisper-soft.  
“Positive.” Magnum nodded. “It’s not like I was going to sleep tonight, anyway.”  
“That bad?” TC worried.  
“Not really. Just a little too close still. Need a bit more perspective first.”  
“Okay, brother.” TC patted Magnum on the shoulder, then rested his hand there for a moment.  
“Annie already knows that we’re not all leaving, so no sneaking required.”  
“How?” Rick wondered.  
“She remembers last time.” TC said quietly. “She told me ‘whatever the patient needs’.”  
“Nice.” Rick was happy to hear that. “Just do us all a favour, Thomas – try not to draw any attention to yourself, okay?”  
“I can do that.” Magnum agreed with a smile. “Go get some sleep.”  
“We’ll see you at six tomorrow morning.” TC reminded him.  
“I can get myself home, guys.”  
“We know.” Rick answered. “But that’s not how we do things. So, six in the morning it is.”  
“Okay, okay. See you then.” Magnum shared a quiet chuckle with his friends.  
Then they left, closing the door quietly behind them.

Magnum settled himself cautiously in the chair at the side of the bed, finding a position that didn’t press too hard on the injury on his back. He split his attention between the bed, the door and the window.

He’d dimmed the lights in the room as soon as he’d realised that Higgins had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation earlier. It would make it easier for Higgins to stay asleep, but more than that, it would make it so much easier for him to stay unobtrusive in her room.

He hoped that Higgins would simply sleep through the night. If she realised that he’d spent the night standing watch in her room, she’d never let him hear the end of it. He knew it wasn’t really necessary, but he just couldn’t help himself.

He let his mind wander, now that he was alone. He replayed every action of the day over and over, running through options and actions ceaselessly, writing himself a mental after-action report to assess his choices. Should he have tried to fight back when the hijackers struck? Would that have been a better option for Higgins, or not? Should he have tried to take back the boat and left her in the water, then returned for her?

When the door to the room eased open a few hours later, he’d almost managed to convince himself that he’d had no other choices during the day. It would just take him a while longer to reconcile himself to the consequences his decisions had inflicted on Higgins. 

Annie slipped into the room, moving quietly around the bed to check on Higgins. Magnum watched her careful actions, not interrupting her work. When she was finished, she made a few notes on the chart, then turned to look at him.  
“She’s fine. Really.” The quiet whisper had no effect on Higgins.  
“Thanks, Annie.” Magnum smiled. She hesitated a moment, then turned to leave.  
“Thanks for this.” He waved a hand to indicate the room and his presence. “I know it’s unusual, letting me stay here overnight. Against the rules.”  
She ducked her head for a moment, then met his eyes.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” A sudden mischievous grin lit her face. “If anyone ever asks, you were never here.”  
Magnum bit back his laughter, and Annie left the room smiling.

He could feel fatigue dragging at him, but he knew that sleeping now would do more harm than good. In spite of what Annie had said, he needed to watch over Higgins himself, convince himself that she was going to be fine. Until he could accept that simple fact, at a deeper level than rational thought, any sleep he got would be haunted by everything that could have happened.

It wasn’t as though one more night without sleep would do him any harm. He gone longer without sleep before, keeping his friends safe, watching their backs. This was just one more time, albeit in much better circumstances. And with much less chance of getting shot or ambushed – always a good thing.

He eased himself quietly from the chair, wincing at the slight ache in his back. That sliver of wood hadn’t looked big enough to have a lasting effect, but the pain proved otherwise. He moved slowly to lean against the wall, using the shadows in the corner to hide his presence if anyone should think to look into the room.

The night was beautiful, and from this distance above the city, everything outside the window looked peaceful. You could forget the pain and messiness of life, and just appreciate the wonder and the lights. A faint rustle drew his attention back to Juliet, and he turned to find her watching him intently. The clarity in her eyes made it obvious that she’d been awake and watching him for quite a while.

“Why are you here?” The question was quiet, Higgins keeping her voice low.  
“Where else would I be?” Magnum matched her volume, eager to keep any unwanted attention at bay.  
“At home, asleep.”  
“I can’t do that right now.” He knew, as he spoke, that he’d been too honest. That Higgins was too smart to miss the insight he’d just given her. But if he couldn’t trust a friend, who could he trust?  
“As you said to me once, in this very room,” Higgins smiled, “I’m fine. I promise.”  
Magnum returned the smile, looking away for a moment before meeting her gaze again.  
“Maybe I’m overstepping here, but …” He shrugged. “I don’t sleep well in hospitals.”  
“I’m aware.” Calm acceptance of that fact was the last thing he expected, but Higgins always managed to surprise him.  
“You are?”  
“TC may have mentioned it.” Higgins looked away for a second. “The last time we all visited this room, actually.”  
“Ah.” That explained a lot. “I wondered, I didn’t know if … maybe you have a similar problem.”

Higgins hesitated, almost as if she were weighing her options. Then Magnum could see the moment that she made her decision.  
“I do have a similar issue.” She paused a moment to take a deep breath. “Not like yours, exactly, maybe less … intense. An inability to relax enough to sleep in unfamiliar surroundings, is perhaps the best way to put it.”  
Magnum nodded his acceptance, then shot her a puzzled look.  
“But earlier, you just dropped off in the middle of a conversation. And stayed asleep until now.”  
“I did.” Higgins flushed faintly, giving the impression that something about that made her uncomfortable. “Must be the company I was keeping.”

Magnum was about to launch a snappy comeback to that, when the truth hit him. She had felt safe with him there, with Rick and TC in the room. Secure enough to let herself relax and sleep, without concerns about any lurking dangers. Which meant that she trusted them with her life, and more importantly, with her feelings and fears. That was a gift he couldn’t disparage in any way. Not when he knew just how hard it was to invite someone so deeply into your life.

“Glad to be of service.” The shadows of the room made it easier to face things, say things that he would never dare in daylight.  
“If things had turned out differently today …” He couldn’t help the hitch in the words.  
“They didn’t.” Higgins cut him off decisively. “And even if they had, it would not have been your fault.”  
“How can you say that?” Her comment had cut too close to the bone, and Magnum knew that his fear was leaching into his words.  
“Because I know you, Thomas.” Higgins pushed herself upright in the bed, holding his attention with a sudden glare. “You don’t give up. You don’t let any situation, or any person, get the better of you. You don’t know how to quit.”  
“You’re not exactly a pushover yourself, Juliet.” Magnum’s laugh was echoed by Juliet.

Silence filled the room, until Magnum felt the need to speak or move. But he did neither, held still by some instinct that forced him to wait the moment out. Higgins straightened slightly where she sat.

“I know you may not want to hear this,” Higgins sounded unsure of herself now, “and I know that I’ve said this to you before. Not everything that happens is your fault. Everything bad that happens is not always on you.”  
“You were my responsibility out there. I should have done something.” He would always blame himself for not being able to do more.  
“I can look after myself, you know.” Higgins made it clear. “And you did do something. You did everything you possibly could, and from my point of view, it was more than enough. There is nothing to blame yourself for.”  
Magnum turned to face her then, searching her face for confirmation.  
“Besides which, you weren’t the one who shot me!” She grinned then, and the mood was suddenly lighter somehow. “He’s the only one to blame. And as I recall, you made him aware of his transgressions quite forcefully.”  
“It was the least I could do.” A half-hearted shrug accompanied the words.

“Stop it. Stop doing that. Don’t act like what you did doesn’t matter.” Higgins held up a finger to stop him speaking. “You kept me alive, Thomas. You made sure that I was okay. You put me ahead of your own needs.”  
Magnum took a step towards the bed, making a shushing motion with one hand.  
“Don’t you dare interrupt me. Unless it’s to agree with me.” Higgins lowered her voice slightly.  
He said nothing, and she carried on.  
“I know you’re hurt, too. I can see it in how you’re moving. And I know you’re ignoring that injury, and everything else, to be here with me. So listen to me very carefully when I say that you are the reason I’m sitting here at all. You, and no-one else. And that I’m thankful for everything you did.”

Magnum struggled to take Higgins’s quiet tirade in. He just couldn’t find the words to fight her, and deep inside, admitted to himself that he really didn’t want to fight with her right now. Especially when what she was saying was what he so desperately needed to hear. 

But his mother had drummed good manners into him as a child.  
“You’re welcome, Juliet.”

She smiled then, settling back into the bed with a sigh. Magnum couldn’t resist coming next to the bed to rearrange the pillows for her again, as he’d done earlier. As he moved away, her hand closed around his wrist, holding him in place.

“You kept me afloat, Thomas. In more ways than one. When I couldn’t do it myself.”  
“Always, Juliet.” It was a promise he made, and she accepted it with a nod.  
“Just remember that I’m always willing to return the favour.”  
She tightened her grip on his wrist for a moment, a silent guarantee that she would be there when he needed her as well. He let himself believe in the strength of that hold, accepting her support as she’d accepted his. He missed the living warmth of her when released his wrist.

She met his eyes and echoed his sentiment to seal her promise.  
“Always, Thomas.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the next evening, Magnum was exhausted. He’d managed a few short naps during the day, but he’d not tried to sleep deeply. If he’d done that, he would have trouble sleeping properly during the night, and that wasn’t a pleasant prospect either.

Hopefully, Rick and TC would drop by soon, and they could share a meal, some laughter, and unwind together. With any luck, he’d sleep better after that.

The fact that Kumu had brought Higgins home this morning would also help him relax. Higgins had been her usual self, with sharp put-downs at the ready, which was reassuring. And for once, the lads had paid him no attention at all, completely focused on their favourite human. For a moment, they’d almost seemed friendly – but he knew better. He was only getting a free pass today; tomorrow they’d be chasing him again.

The sun was just starting to set when his phone rang. The sound of the Spice Girls clued him in to the fact that it was Rick, and his concern spiked. They’d already made plans, so there was no reason for another call. Unless something had changed, or something bad had happened.

“Hey, Rick. What’s up?”  
“Just wanted to let you know we’ll be a bit later than we planned.” Rick’s voice was quiet, as though he was trying not to be heard.  
“Problem?” Magnum was already running through possible scenarios, and planning how he could help.  
“Not really. Just … you know TC’s dad didn’t arrive yesterday.”  
“I did wonder, especially when he came with us to the hospital last night.” Magnum sighed heavily. “I didn’t want to bring it up.”  
“I’m with you there.” Rick murmured. “The thing is, it’s got him wondering what he did wrong.”  
“Nothing.” Magnum cut in firmly.  
“I know that, and you know that. I think I’ve managed to convince him that it’s his father’s problem, but …” Rick trailed off.  
“The big guy still feels that he’s the one who needs fixing.” Magnum knew what that felt like.  
“Yeah.” Rick sighed. “We’re just having a couple of drinks on the roof of the van, checking out the sunset. TC went down to fetch something, and I figured you could use a heads up.”  
“Thanks.” Magnum hurt for his friend. “Whenever you get here is fine.”

It was full dark before Magnum heard voices outside the guest house. He’d left the front door unlocked, and Rick came through it first. He was in the middle of some long and highly-complicated story about a party at the King Kamehameha Club the week before, and judging by the look on TC’s face, it wasn’t going to make sense any time soon.

“I don’t believe it.” TC said.  
“Come see the footage.” Rick offered.  
“Really, Orville? A snake, three gerbils and a Chihuahua?”  
“Hey, I’m just telling you what I saw. I don’t make this stuff up.” Rick acted offended, but the laughter spilled out anyway.  
“I’m not sure I want to see this footage.” Magnum broke in. “It doesn’t sound like it’s going to end well.”  
“Well, not for the one gerbil.” Rick snorted, wide-eyed.  
That was too much, and all three of them laughed at the mental image that comment created. A few minutes later, laughter finally contained, they settled into the chairs and couch, each cradling a beer.

“So, TC, where you flying tomorrow? Taking a tour out?” Magnum deliberately chose a topic he knew TC relished.  
“I’ll probably just go for a bit of a test flight. Shammy was fixing an engine problem for me yesterday and today. I want to make sure it’s fixed, before I take up the paying customers again.” TC sounded eager to get in the air.  
“Want some company? I haven’t got a job on right now.” Magnum offered. “Even if I did, I could move some stuff around for you.”  
“Sounds good.” TC admitted. “Early morning suit you?”  
“I’ll be there.” Magnum nodded and toasted TC with his beer bottle, aware that Rick was nodding approvingly at him.

An hour later, Rick and TC were fast asleep where they sat. TC had always been able to sleep almost anywhere, so Magnum wasn’t at all surprised to see the big man asleep sitting up. Rick had slid down sideways in his chair and ended up with his head half-cushioned on his arm and half-cushioned on the back of the chair. His neck was going to hurt when he woke up. Magnum considered waking him up and getting him to move to somewhere more comfortable, but the effort seemed too extreme. Moments later, he nodded off as well.

A gentle clicking sound broke through Magnum’s sleep. He held still, eyes closed, trying to place the sound before moving. Quiet steps drew his attention towards the door to the lanai, and he cracked his eyelids open a sliver. The door had just been opened and TC was missing from his chair. Magnum eased himself upright on the couch and considered what to do, then tossed caution to the winds and went towards the open door.

“TC?” He pitched his voice low, hoping not to wake Rick as well.  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then TC stepped back through the open door, face deliberately blank. Magnum hated that look with a passion, knowing that TC only ever resorted to it when something hurt too badly to voice. It didn’t matter if the pain was physical or mental, the look was the same. He’d seen it often enough in Afghanistan, and he’d hoped to never see it again after they all settled in Hawaii.

“Yeah, brother? You need something?”  
And there it was – that indefinable something that made TC who he was. The willingness to help someone else, even when he was hurting himself.  
“You know, your father’s made some dumb decisions in his life, but not coming here to see you yesterday must be the dumbest.”  
The words were out before Magnum had fully considered all the implications.  
“Where’d that come from?” Rick asked from over Magnum’s shoulder, proving that it was impossible to sneak anything past him.  
“How’d do you figure that?” TC’s confusion forced Magnum to finish what he’d started with his spontaneous comment, meeting TC’s eyes as he spoke.  
“You’re you, TC. We know exactly what that means.” Magnum’s sincerity shone through. “But he’s missing out, big guy. Missing out on knowing you like we do. And I feel sorry for him. He’s never going to get this time back – and it’s his loss, not yours.”  
“Told you so.” Rick patted TC on the shoulder, smug at having Magnum prove his point for him.  
A small, delighted smile spread across TC’s face. He rested a hand on each of his friends’ shoulders, pulling them into a quick bear hug, then releasing them again. Then he headed back to his chair and settled comfortably into the seat.  
“It’s late. Why aren’t you both asleep?” The question was just a shade too innocent, and TC’s grin proved that he knew it.  
Rick and Magnum shared a chuckle and headed back to their seats as well. Minutes later, all three men were asleep again, more soundly than before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next afternoon, Juliet Higgins struggled to smother her laughter. Magnum was completely insufferable sometimes. Like a toddler on a sugar high. Even though she had proof that the answer was eight, he was still arguing that it was seven.

“Enough, Magnum. Just give up, would you?” Higgins was both amused and annoyed.  
“You know I don’t give up. You said it yourself.” Magnum grinned. “You even said it like it was a good thing.”  
“I don’t suppose we can blame that on blood loss or medication?” Higgins mused thoughtfully.  
“No chance.” Magnum laughed. “It’s hard enough to get anything complimentary out of you in the first place. I’m certainly not going to let you take anything back.”  
“You are aware that not everyone sees being stubborn as a good thing.” The tone was scathing.  
“Yeah, but you do.” Magnum was unrepentant.  
“Perhaps just this once.” Higgins admitted, smiling back at him.

The gentle rocking motion of the yacht suddenly intensified for a moment, and Higgins felt herself tense. She was being ridiculous – it was just the tide. But for a moment, she’d been back at sea, falling overboard. She took a deep breath and slowly eased it out again. Then she looked up and saw Magnum’s too-observant eyes on her.

No matter how much she might mock him, she had to admit that his observational skills were first rate. Even the smallest details didn’t escape his notice, like the fact that her phone had been upside down on the tray. He might pretend not to see things, but that didn’t mean that everything hadn’t been stored away for future reference. And this, her fear, was not something she wanted him to remember about her.

“It’s peaceful here, isn’t it?” Magnum’s comment was totally at odds with what he’d just observed. He wasn’t at all surprised that Higgins was feeling skittish on the water after what they’d experienced at the hands of their hijackers. He actually had to admire her for getting back on the yacht and out on the water in just two days. That took real courage.

He knew she was doubting herself right now, but he also knew that nothing would hold her back when she set her mind to it. And there was no way he’d ever hold her reaction against her. He knew just how hard it was to keep his own demons under control, and how hard it could be to face them in the light of day. For just a moment, he saw Nuzo in the back of that ambulance again, and he bit his lip hard. Case in point, he thought.

Higgins simply looked at him, eyes cool and considering. Then she smiled back at him and nodded.  
“Yes, rather.”

“Any time you want to go for a sail, give me a shout.” Magnum offered quietly. “I can always make time for you.”  
“Even in the middle of a case?” Higgins laughed. “Especially if you’re getting paid in actual cash for a change?”  
“Any time.” Magnum confirmed. “Nothing would be more important.”  
“Nothing?” Higgins was sceptical.  
“Nope. It’s a bit like the friends and ‘ohana discount.” Magnum smiled. “But this offer is for my ‘ohana only – anything you need, any time.”

Juliet sat silent for a moment, stunned at how easily he’d made the offer. And equally stunned at the strength of the urge she felt to accept it. She’d seen the camera footage from the night before, and she was well-aware that Rick and TC had spent the night. Now, Magnum was inviting her into the small circle of people who knew just how much he kept hidden from the world. The people who knew the real person behind the façade, and accepted him as he was.

He was offering her that same acceptance, and guaranteeing that he and his friends would always be there for her. She wanted that, she realised. She wanted it more than she had been able to admit, before now, even to herself.

But something this important was never going to be a one-way street. Could she accept his offer, with the strings she knew were attached? Whether he intended them to be attached or not? Knowing him, he wouldn’t even think to attach strings. She looked up and saw him watching her, no expectation in his eyes. And that simple fact made the decision for her.

“On one condition, Thomas.” She had to be sure that they both understood how this would play out.  
“Name it.” No hesitation, no holding back. Magnum tipped his head to the side, waiting for her to carry on, a quiet half-smile on his lips.  
“I will make you the same offer, in the event that our situations should ever be reversed; anything you need, any time’. ‘Ohana.” The magnitude of her words wasn’t lost on her, and she was just amazed that she had an ‘ohana to call her own.  
“No acceptance, no deal.” She tipped her head to the side, mirroring his pose.  
He stared back at her for a long moment, then held out a hand and shook hers.  
“Deal, Juliet.”


End file.
